


Take It Off

by chaosfay



Series: Delylah and Cullen [25]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delylah Trevelyan has made a habit of returning to Skyhold without a specific time, leaving Cullen worrying, impatient, and frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frustration

Cullen had been pacing around Skyhold all day.  He had managed to keep himself occupied for two weeks.  Too well in fact.  All the paperwork that usually covered his desk was taken care of.  Everything was read, signed, sent to whomever needed to deal with whatever issue.  He never thought he’d see his desk so empty, so clean.  Two days of nothing.  Leliana was more than impressed, and Josephine mentioned something about having Delylah take more frequent lengthy trips out of Skyhold.    
  
Delylah was due to arrive anytime now.  She had sent one of Leliana’s crows ahead of her, informing everyone she was well. For two weeks he’d been waiting for a letter from her, or at least hoping for one.  She rarely did such things, not being particularly romantic.  He had told her over and over again how much he’d appreciate her at least informing him she was at least alive.  The arrival of the crow had left Leliana laughing, of course, because she knew what he was hoping for.  Needless to say, Cullen was not amused.  
  
Tired of walking the ramparts, and truly bored for a change, he made his way to her chambers.  With Delylah not being present there were few visiting nobles.  In fact he hadn’t seen a single one in nearly three days.  That made things much simpler.  No sneaking around and stealing kisses or affectionate glances.  Delylah was just as private a person as himself.  
  
Stopping a servant on the way, “please see to it that a hot bath is set up for the Inquisitor before she arrives?”  With a nod and bow the servant immediately set off to get things ready.    
  
Cullen paused in Josephine’s office, noting her absence.  She was likely having lunch with Leliana.  He had intended to ask about borrowing a book, but her not being present he helped himself.  Seeing Hard in Hightown on her shelf, looking to be well read, he couldn’t help but chuckle.  Grabbing the book for himself he made his way to Delylah’s room, arriving shortly after the last bucket of hot water was dumped into the tub.  He failed to notice the servants smiling as they walked passed him.  If he thought the soldiers were gossips he would be shocked mute if he heard the servants.    
  
Hearing the door close securely Cullen removed the privacy screen set up for Delylah.  She made him suffer enough as it is; he wasn’t going to talk to her silhouette while she bathed.  He removed his armor, setting the pieces on the armor stand in the large closet set aside for his things.  One piece after another, the padding set on the trunk beside the stand, and his boots on the floor beside the bed.  His sword he set inside the closet, not wanting to risk having it within reach should he have another hallucination.  The last time that happened he was very lucky Delylah had risen so early.  It was why he was currently sleeping in her room; his mattress had been sliced and stabbed into a useless mess.    
  
He changed out of his shirt, not wanting to smell like sweaty armor padding.  Instead he chose one of the softer shirts she had made for him.  Cullen immediately notice the smell of lavender coming from it.  She had managed to grow lavender successfully (something she prided herself on) and had all her clothes washed with the soaps made with it.  It made him smile; he would always associate her with this smell, and now he had it on him.    
  
The servants had failed to place the bath enchantment into the water, which was still very cold.  Looking through the box Delylah kept her bathing items in he found it quickly, as well as the insanely large selection of salts, oils, and soaps she had.  He placed the enchantment in the water and set himself to choosing which of these he wanted her to use.  She used oils on her skin, as well as a few of them for her dreadlocks.  He had those memorized shortly after she let him touch her hair.  He left those alone; she was very particular about the way she organized her things.  Instead he chose from the salts, one of which he was far too fond of: sandalwood rose.  She had received these as a thank you gift from Josephine as soon as the woman learned of Delylah’s fondness for long hot baths.  Pouring a small amount of the salts into his hand Cullen mixed them into the bathwater thoroughly.  Next he set the matching soap onto the small table set beside the tub before setting things carefully away in the box.  
  
He put the towels on the bed, far out of reach of the tub, before settling himself into a chair in front of the fireplace.  The room was well and warm now, the windows closed and secure, and all things set up for Delylah.  No sooner had he made himself comfortable did he hear the announcement of her arrival.  He smiled, knowing full well she would likely be frustrated by the lack of his appearance.  The book was occupying his time, as was the scene he had in his head about what he would make her suffer when she got upstairs.    
  



	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delylah doesn't understand why Cullen didn't greet her at the gate. He always does, usually with a frown because of her late arrival. This time he's nowhere to be seen

Delylah smiled as she, Sera, Cassandra, and Blackwall rode in to Skyhold.  She had sent the bird early, wanting to tease Cullen in her own way.  He had voiced his displeasure the last time she had arrived later than she claimed she had planned, as well as the time before that, and before that.  She’d send a bird ahead of them, sometimes two days before their arrival, and show up fashionably late, as Vivienne so fondly put it.  Nearly everyone was entertained by this, or at least found it amusing, but Cullen had a thing for schedules.    
  
She understood it to some degree.  He’s and ex-Templar, used to shifts, patrols, and other such things that required scheduling.  Most mornings he was up with the sun, by midmorning he was in the yard training recruits, midweek he would spend a few hours sparring if his withdrawal symptoms weren’t too bad, every nine days he did a full inspection of Skyhold’s security with Iron Bull, and he made a point of playing chess with whomever was up for a game on Sundays.  Thus far only she and Solas had been able to beat him.  
  
Her random arrival times annoyed him to no end, but usually ended with her forcing him to eat something while being debriefed about what had occurred during her trip.  This time around it was rather uneventful save for fighting a dragon on the Storm Coast.  She and Sera were the only ones who enjoyed the fight, Cassandra had simply gone along with it (Delylah suspected she had grown fond of the challenging battles), and Blackwall had mumbled about how sick and tired he was of the dragons.  
  
“I don’t see your Cully-Wully, Del.”  Sera snickered.  
  
“Nor do I.  Do you think you may have pushed it too much this time?”  Cassandra dismounted, laughter in her voice.  “I warned you he would eventually stop waiting for you at the gates.”  
  
Blackwall was laughing with Sera as he helped the elf off her mount.  She could jump off on her own without a problem, but the harts always made her nervous.  “Maybe he heard about the dragon?  The last time you went off to fight some dragons he didn’t take the news so well.”  
  
“That’s why I’ve made it clear you’re not to bring it up until later.  Much later. I don’t fancy a lecture from the Commander so soon after arriving.”  Delylah looked around before dismounting, confusion dancing over her face a moment.  “Cassandra, I believe you may be right.”  She could hear the other woman laughing behind her.    
  
“We’ll take care of things here.  I think Cullen may have words for you, none of them friendly.”  Blackwall took her hart’s reins, “just remember you brought it on yourself.”  
  
Taking her travel pack and staff, “thank you.  Remember, no talking about the dragon.  That goes for you as well, Sera.  Cassandra, gag her if you must.”  Delylah quickly walked away, though not fast enough to get out of earshot of Sera’s vulgar japes about Cullen and Delylah talking.  Delylah made a point of ignoring the bait. Sera respected Delylah, but any chance she got she would tease her about Cullen, or tease Cullen instead.  His blush was more noticeable whereas her bronze skin would just get a few shade darker.   
  
Not wanting to make a show of her desire to see Cullen she skipped walking to his office.  Instead she went directly to the hall.  It was nearly empty of people, save for Varric and the patrols.  This was the number one reason she would leave for extended periods of time with no definitive date for her return.  A quiet return is what she wanted more than anything.  Leliana knew this and respected it, but poor Josephine had to deal with any nobles who may have wanted to see Delylah.  They had no desire to wait for days, or weeks, for the chance to see her; they instead wanted her there when they arrived.  
  
She could already feel the traveling pain starting to set in.  Delylah doubted she would ever get used to riding.  She knew for sure she’d wake up in pain in the morning.  Cullen always massaged the knots and out her back and legs, but seeing as he wasn’t present for her arrival it was unlikely he would ease the her pain tonight.  
  
Opening the door leading to her room she could smell a bath already set up for her. Unexpected, but not unwelcome.  Cole’s doing, probably, with a few whispers to the servants.  A hot bath after a long trip is always a welcomed treat.  The fragrance grew stronger as she climbed the stairs.  The sandalwood rose immediately had her relaxing.  It was the most expensive bathing set she had ever laid hands on.  The fact she received them as a gift took her breath away.  In Antiva these were common enough nearly anyone could purchase them.  Bringing them all the way across the sea, the mountains, and finally to Skyhold was quite the endeavor.  She used them only for special occasions that involved her getting delight out of watching Cullen squirm.  He loved the smell more than she did, and was thankfully ignorant of the price for such a wonderful thing.  Delylah was fairly certain her sweet commander would have a few colorful words to describe how ridiculous these cost.  It was one of the very few guilty pleasures Delylah allowed herself.  
  
Opening the door to her chamber she was inhaled deeply, eyes closed, a smile on her lips.  This would be a most wonderful way to end the long trek up the mountains.  She closed the door behind her before taking the final steps up to the room.  The pack she set on the sofa by the stairs, her staff on the floor.    
  
“Take it off.”  
  
Delylah nearly screamed.  Turning around, “Cullen, are you trying to scare me to death?”  
  
“I said take it off.”  He stood up from the chair he’d been sitting in, a book in hand.  Placing a ribbon between the pages he closed the book and set it on the small table beside the chair.  “Now.”  
  
Delylah was torn between laughing because she had nearly screamed in surprise, or playing coy and refusing to obey his demands.  She had, after all, been quite the tease, and he had been very unhappy about the way she set her return times.  He was a patient man, but patience only stretches so far.  Sighing to herself, Delylah decided to go along with his demands.  He made so few as it is she saw no reason to deny him this.  Slowly she began removing the layers of her armor.  Straps, buttons, buckles, one piece at a time.  
  
Cullen sat back in his chair, watching her.  She kept her eyes on his, looking away only when necessary.  “Did you have the bath set for me?”  
  
“I did.”  His voice wasn’t as lustful as she had expected.  
  
“Any particular reason?”  She unlaced and removed her boots.  
  
“Do I need one?”  He wasn’t just smiling now, he was laughing!    
  
Now Delylah was worried.  She arrived at no appointed time, Cullen wasn’t there to greet her, and he was looking far more relaxed and at ease than she had expected.  She was prepared to suffer a debriefing followed by his telling her she was going too far with her arrival antics.  Inwardly she chastised herself for doing this to him again.  He had enough on his plate, and didn’t need to be left waiting and wondering when she would be returning.  
  
She finished stripping out of her clothes, leaving her in a pair of her traveling smalls and breast band (she had far more beautiful ones set aside for those days, and nights, where she wasn’t out of Skyhold; some of them matching sets).  Suddenly she felt very self conscious.  She was covered in sweat and dirt from the road, and probably smelled like her hart and then some.    
  
“I said take it off. You’re not bathing in your small clothes.”  Cullen didn’t move from his seat, but his tone was impatient.  
  
Delylah removed the rest of her clothes, standing naked now.  Her rich bronze skin fully exposed, the neatly trimmed red curls at the apex of her thighs now in full light, and though the air was warm she could feel the gooseflesh making its way over her skin.  “May I get in the water now?”  She made no show of modesty with him; instead she crossed her arms under her breasts, raising them just so.    
  
“Yes.”  Cullen didn’t move from his seat as he watched her walk across the room to the tub.  He had a perfectly good view of her from where he sat.    
  
The water was a touch too hot, but not so much she would need to wait for it to cool down.  She slowly lowered herself into the water, sighing loudly as the settled in, draping her hair behind her outside the tub.  “Cullen, may I ask one favor of you?”  
  
“Of course.”  He had a hint of a chuckle in his voice, as though he was expecting her to say something.  She suddenly found herself feeling very nervous, and not entirely certain about why.  Cullen never made her nervous.  At least until now.  
  
“Would you mind removing the heat enchantment?  The water’s just a little too warm.”  
  
When he rose from his seat she could see the familiar smug grin on his face.  The sort of grin that made her squirm.  Rolling his sleeve up he reached in and removed enchantment, setting it in the dish set aside for it.  Without another word he returned to his seat, turning it just enough to have her fill his view.    
  
“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”  Delylah was honestly surprised.   
  
“Very much so.  Possibly as much as you enjoy toying with me about when you’ll returning after sending Leliana a message from one of her birds  Not nearly as much as I would enjoy a letter or two from you.  This will make up for it.”  
  
“Will it?”  She had settle back now, water nearly cover her shoulders.  
  
“This time.”  Cullen sat back and watched her, and she blushed shades darker.   
  



	3. Moves and Countermoves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen watches as Delylah bathes, keeping her tense enough to know how displeased he is about her late arrival. Little does she know he is more relieved than not, and plans a very wonderful evening for them.

Cullen was surprised by his own boldness.  They were equals in the many aspects of their relationship, but he didn’t often order her to obey him as he has today.  A small fantasy he’s been harboring for several months now, especially so with the way she teased him in public.  Those dresses she wore were entirely too much for him to deal with, leaving him constantly shifting and adjusting the way he sat or stood.  Delylah made him feel so much younger than his 35 years with the way she affect his body.    
  
The look of shock on her face when he firmly told her to remove her clothes was rewarding in itself.  She did her best to hide how nervous she felt, but he knew her well enough to catch it so quickly.  It took a great deal of effort not to laugh at her reaction, but he did permit himself a smile.  What surprised him was how much more nervous she looked when he did so.    
  
Yes, he would enjoy this very much.  
  
He kept his eyes on her, never once letting her out of his sight.  The way she shifted her eyes away from him boosted his confidence all the more.  She must be feeling particularly guilty about arriving as she did.  He wasn’t so sure he wanted her to stop with the unannounced arrival times now.  If this is what the results were going to be it was well worth the wait.  Delylah so rarely looked nervous, and it excited him most inappropriately.  
  
“How was your trip this time around?  You took your sweet time coming home.”  Cullen sat back in his chair, sinking into the plush seating.    
  
“Oh, the usual.  Killing this and that, a few giants here and there.”  She took the soap in hand, lathering up on the washing brush she used.  “Nothing we couldn’t handle.”  Delylah lifted one leg out of the water, scrubbing away the filth of traveling.  Rubbing her fingers between her toes, cleaning her foot thoroughly, “we found the ruins Corypheus had sent some of his men to.  Needless to say they’re well and dead now.”  She moved the scrubbing brush up her leg, the smell of the soap filling the room even more so than the bath salts.  “We found what they were looking for; a scroll with some information regarding one of the Exalted Marches.  I’m still confused as to why they were looking for it though.” Delylah moved over her knee now, “We went to the Exalted Plains afterwards to deliver the scroll to the elves we met there.  They were more than a little grateful about it, but not at all surprised about the deaths of their fellow clan members.”  
  
Cullen did his best not to calm his excitement.  He loved touching her legs, and he wanted so much to touch every inch of them now.  She knew full well the effect she had on him when she bathed.  Normally he saw only her silhouette through the screen, and she made a point to stretch them in all their glory for him to see.  For a breath of a moment Cullen wished he had set up the screen; keeping his breathing controlled, as well as other parts, was getting more difficult.  At least this bit of debriefing was helping, if even only a little.  
  
“It’s unlikely Corypheus even knew what was there.  If it was just a scroll with only historical information I don’t see how he’d benefit from that.”  Cullen kept his breath even, doing his best not to reveal his arousal in his voice.  
  
“My thoughts exactly.  I wrote a report about it for Leliana to go over.  She’s more likely to see what we’ve clearly missed.”  Delylah stretched her leg up, sinking a bit further into the tub as she finished washing her thigh.  Lowering her leg she raised the other now, repeating the process.  
  
Cullen could see how much she was enjoying this.  Her smile was as bad as a tell as any he had seen.  Her nervousness was fading, and with it the advantage he had.  “How about the dragon?”    
  
Delylah paused, her entire body going stiff.  “Who told you?”  She looked at him, eyes wide, lower her leg into the water.  There it was, the fear of being found out.  That’s what he wanted.    
  
“No one.  I assumed you fought a dragon is all.  It appears my assumptions were correct.”  He allowed himself a laugh.  It wouldn’t give away his arousal, but instead just make her squirm.  
  
She lowered her leg into the water now, and just sat there, staring at the soapy surface.  He said nothing, made no sounds.  He could see her shifting under his gaze; he had that effect on people, and used it to his advantage as often as necessary.    
  
Delylah added more soap to the scrubbing brush and worked on her hands and arms, making a point of not looking at him.  He admired that about her.  She didn’t speak more often than necessary, and right about now he was certain she wanted nothing more than to throw a few insults at him even if just to make herself more at ease.  It made him smile that she didn’t do so.  
  
With her arms now washed she rinsed off the brush and set it aside, instead now using the soft sponge she use for more sensitive areas.  Cullen again had to control his breathing, focusing his thoughts elsewhere.  Watching her bathe, especially like this, was a greater pleasure to him than he would even admit to himself.  Every inch a voyeur, and Delylah seemed to enjoy it.  Or at least he hoped so.  Only a few months ago he felt so wrong about wanting to see her strip out of her clothes and bathe, with him watching her whether she was aware of it or not.  
  
She worked the soap into the sponge and lathered her neck and then her shoulders, moving the sponge slowly.  He could see her relaxing again, washing the weeks of travel away.  Then she sat up and started washing her breasts, slowly, never once looking at him.  Now she was turning this to her advantage again, and silently he chastised himself for not realizing this sooner.    
  
“How badly injured were you fighting the dragon?  I heard there was one claiming territory over the Exalted plains, and another in the Emerald Graves.  Did you go after both, or one?”  He kept his voice even, possibly a little harsh.    
  
She tensed up again, “I received nothing more than a twisted ankle.”  Sighing, as though in defeat, “as for the dragons, we went after the one in the Exalted Plains.  It was an electric dragon.”  She was moving her hands more quickly now, no longer teasing him but instead trying to finish with what felt like a lecture.  
  
“I heard about that one from some of the scouts.  Who ended up in the water too often during the major attacks?”  He kept his voice firm, even, and it made her visibly uneasy.  
  
Dipping into the water to rinse off the soap, “Blackwall, as usual.”  
  
“You know he does that because he hates fighting dragons, right?”  Cullen couldn’t help but chuckle.  The man often asked him if he could convince Delylah to leave him behind when she plans on hunting down dragons.  
  
Even Delylah was laughing now, her head back as she relaxed again.  “I’ll bring Bull with me next time.”    
  
If it weren’t for what Cullen planned on doing to her tonight he’d have thrown a pillow at her.  She makes it so difficult for him to stay angry for very long, while at the same time leaving him immeasurably frustrated.  There would be no convincing her to leave the dragons to someone else, and he didn’t bother trying tonight.    
  
“I’m going to the kitchen.  When I return you had best be finished with your bath.  I’ll bring dinner with me; have the table set for us.”  Without waiting for a response he got up and walked away, smiling the entire way.  She didn’t speak, didn’t respond, and he took that as a good sign.  This was the most unlikely response to her late arrival she expected, for that Cullen was immeasurably happy.  Closing the door behind him he walked at a leisurely pace towards the kitchen, a strategy for the coming bedroom battle shaping itself more clearly in his mind.  
  
  



	4. Two Can Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delylah has been left with instructions from Cullen, but finds herself entirely unable to fathom what's going on. He is acting very strangely.

Delylah sat in stunned silence as Cullen left the room.  She had never seen him like this.  Normally he would just give a small lecture followed by a rant.  This time he completely turned things around.  Even with her normal antics that would leave Cullen flustered hadn’t worked.  Not one thing. 

At the very least she was surprised by the bath.  That was just as unexpected as this.  He must be playing some sort of game with her, one she didn’t know the rules for.  All things considered this must be a form of chess, and he was a master of the game.  Delylah was still learning, and losing more often than not. 

All things considered she was, in fact, enjoying herself. 

She quickly finished with her bath, cleaning her face and removing what grime and dirt was left.  Noticing the towel was a fair distance away and the fire not nearly as high or warm as she preferred, Delylah scowled.  He knew this would make her mildly upset, and likely was smiling about it on his way to get some food for them.

Leaving a trail of wet footsteps in her wake she dried herself off, followed by applying the creams and oils she knew left him smiling.  They never failed, though all things considered he was doing quite well resisting her today.  His careful control of his breathing, the way he subtly adjusted the way he was sitting, it spoke more to her than his words.  These are things she learned in the Circle; keeping an eye on the body language of those around her was vitally important.  It was why she had been so successful with The Game, impressing even Vivienne.

Adding a bit more wood to the fireplace she lit with a simple wave of her.  It made her companions nervous while on the road, and had left Cullen uneasy for the first few weeks they knew one another.  It was too useful to just ignore.

Realizing it was unlikely she would be leaving her room for the rest of the day Delylah slipped into one of her simpler dresses.  Quite elaborate by her earlier standards considering she wore nothing but the simple Mage robes assigned to her while she was still living in the Circle.  The dress fit her tight as a glove until reaching her waist where the silk skirt flared loose as a breeze to just below her knees.  White velvet embroidered with red in a floral pattern, a plunging neckline edged with floral lace.  The white blended to dark red silk, flowers hand-painted here and there.  The sleeves echoed the skirt in color and pattern, tight at the shoulders and opening softly as it flowed down.  It was by far one of her favorite dresses, and newest as well. Delylah hadn’t worn it around Skyhold just yet, and Cullen was so easily distracted by the dresses she wore.

Barefoot and feeling more confident, and daring, she set to clearing off the low tale set before the sofa in front of the fireplace.  It was neatly arranged with reports and other paperwork she had to go through.  The only real downside of being one for so long was all that waited for her when she returned.  Delylah sighed as she set them onto her desk, forgoing setting them up in the more organized fashion she was used to.  Instead she kept them neatly set, ready for her to work on later.  Clearing off the last of what was on the table she took a couple of the larger pillows from the bed and set them on the floor.  The sofa and chairs would make eating uncomfortable with the table being so low. 

With time enough now to sit back and settle herself on the sofa, Delylah finally relaxed.  As wonderful as the bath was Cullen had left her on edge.  He had practically debriefed her while she bathed, instead of letting her clean her mind and body.  It was so strange.  Not only had he debriefed her, he did so while smiling, watching her like a voyeur, and keeping her talking.  She was not a talkative person, speaking only when something needed to be said.  Silence was more comfortable than lengthy conversations.  It’s what left so many of the nobles uneasy with their visits.  They played The Game even here, and on each occasion she learned more, practiced her skills, and left Leliana, Josephine, and Vivienne glowing with pride.

None of that worked on Cullen. He was not the socialite, but instead a strategist.  He saw no point in what the nobles had to say, or wanted, and more often than not they left him very uncomfortable with their questioning and touching.  Only once she made it clear he was unavailable did they leave him alone; at least when she was present.  He more often than not made himself scarce when he learned of the visits. 

Delylah could try the game on him tonight.  He wanted to play with her, toy with her as he has.  She’ll play this, teasing him with glances, adjusting the way she sat and moved, and leaving him to hot and bothered to focus on what he had planned.  It was something she enjoyed immensely, and tonight would be no different.

Hearing the door open again she stood up, expecting to see Cullen.  Instead it was two servants with a tray of food and wine.  A full meal for the two of them, and from the smell of things he had in fact provided her with the spicy food she preferred.  It was unlikely it would be at the strength she favored, but that usually left him with tears coming down his face.  She also noticed there was dessert.  Not unusual, but certainly not what she expected.  A Fereldan treat he enjoyed; a pastry with creamy cheese on the center of the top, a fruity jelly dripped over the top in a circle pattern.  Delylah had found it interesting, if a little bland, but it was one of his favorites.  A meal designed for her, dessert for him.  The wine was in a bucket packed with snow, and from the way it looked it was an Antivan red, one they both enjoyed immensely. 

The servants set up the table, taking note of the cushions.  They had only bowed to her before setting to work.  Delylah sat back onto the sofa, sighing.  She could tell, just from the way they didn’t look at her, Cullen had instructed them not to speak.  She sighed in frustration, now entirely unable to tell what he had planned.  This was all very strange.

 


	5. Sweet and Spicy

The servants had just returned to the kitchen, giggling.  Cullen smiled as they approached him.    
  
“Everything is set, as you requested, Commander.”  The young woman was having a difficult time containing herself.    
  
“The Lady Trevelyan is wearing a beautiful dress.”  Now both of them started laughing.  It was a well known fact Cullen has a weakness for the dresses Delylah wears, or simply seeing her in beautiful dresses and gowns.    
  
He gave a silver to both of them, “thank you for the warning.”  Cullen knew full well now Delylah had tried setting a rather distracting trap for him.  Always the strategist he made his way back to their room, prepared for whatever she was wearing and how he would keep himself focused.    
  
Arriving at the top of stairs he could see Delylah was relaxing on the sofa, and wearing a new dress.  Indeed, she had a good strategy in mind.  She stood up as soon as he entered the room, a grin on her face and practically glowing with confidence.  Had he not been warned about what she was wearing Delylah would indeed have had the upper hand in this game.    
  
“How many dresses do you have?”  He kept his eyes on her face.  It didn’t matter how often he had seen her naked; her dresses on an effect on him.  Never in his life had he felt this way about women and their clothes.  He had, of course, heard of people having a fetish for one thing or another.  Cullen knew a man who could barely contain his moans when he saw a woman with her hair braided; any woman in fact.  He never knew why the man was so affected, but he was beginning to understand.    
  
“Oh, a few dozen.  Orlesian nobles insist on sending me gifts.  Once they figured out my love for fine clothing, especially this kind,” she ran a hands over the top bodice of her dress, “they’ve been sending me more.  It’s only polite that I wear them at least once.”  She voice was smooth as the silk she wore, teasing him.  “You haven’t complained about the clothing thus far.”    
  
Indeed he hasn’t, and saw no reason to.  They certainly made it difficult for him to remain calm and forced him to think of less pleasant things when they were out in public.  More often than not he insisted on remaining in Skyhold when she attended the various parties and events the various nobles invited her to.  He ended up feeling like a young boy just discovering girls, and carefully hiding his arousal.    
  
Thinking about war and battle to keep his appreciation of the dress at bay Cullen made his way to the table.  Noting how low the seating was he helped Delylah to the floor before making himself comfortable on his own cushion.  
  
“Are you going to cry while we eat dinner?  You’re not to fond of the peppers and spices I favor.”  Delylah held back her sleeve as she made to put some of the food onto her plate.  
  
Cullen grabbed her wrist, setting her hand back away from the tray with their meal on it.  “I made sure they kept it mild.”  He set up her plate for her, always the gentleman.  “I didn’t want my vision blurred with tears when you look so beautiful.”  Cullen could see the light blush darkening her skin.  It amused him to no end that any number of people could tell her she was a vision of beauty, and it had no effect on her unless the compliment came from him.    
  
Clearing her throat, “I hope it’s not entirely too bland.  Your Fereldan palette is rather dull.”  Delylah couldn’t hold back the laugh.  Cullen’s taste in food was a source of her amusement, as was seeing him suffer when he tried eating things she enjoyed.    
  
“You seem to enjoy the majority of the sweets and pastries from Fereldan.  I think that more than makes up for it.”  He put a rather small amount of their meal onto his own plate.  As mild as this was for her it was the hottest he could tolerate without choking.  Uncorking the bottle of wine he filled their glasses, “if nothing else at least we’ll both enjoy the wine.  Several bottles arrived three days ago; I had to pay Josephine for this one.”  
  
“Does that mean you’ve had to pay for every bottle we’ve enjoyed together?”  Delylah’s eyes widened, shock in her voice.    
  
“Yes.  All things considered it’s well worth it.”  Cullen took an appreciative sip of the wine before settling into eating.    
  
“I’ll need to speak to her about this.  It doesn’t seem right for her to profit from this.”    
  
They ate in relative silence.  Cullen could tell Delylah was enjoying watching him suffer through it.  He did his best not to drink too much so soon, and the temptation to eat the snow in the bucket holding the wine bottle was almost overwhelming.  Meanwhile she at as though it was any regular meal.  She must be using magic, or have special training for this.    
  
After finishing just a single helping he had to stop.  The last thing he wanted was to feel like his stomach was on fire; that would ruin his plans for the evening.  One glass of wine emptied he poured another, filling Delylah’s as well.  As soon as she finished with her helping he stacked their plates and set them aside.  She may be hungry from her traveling, but it was her own fault for taking so long.  From the glare she gave him he knew he was correct in his judgment.   
  
“I believe dessert is in order.”  He plucked one of the pastries from the platter.  “This time I had them mix in some of the fruit with the cheese.”  
  
“Thank you.”  She attempted to grab one of them for herself, but Cullen stopped her and gave her the one he was holding.  “I hope they’re not nearly as dull as they were last time.”  The look of approval on her face when she took her first bite was all the confirmation he needed.    
  
Indeed it was an improvement, as was seeing the way Delylah enjoyed them.  The wine and pastries were a fine mix, and did much to make his stomach settle.  The evening would be far more enjoyable than he had anticipated.  He took care not to overeat, and noted Delylah did as well.  She may feel half starved from her traveling, but knowing her as well as she does Cullen knew she figured out what he had in store for her.  Or at least she thinks she does.  
  



	6. Lips and Wine

Delylah couldn’t figure him out.  Even her dress didn’t seem to have any effect on him.  Normally she could make him stutter, blush, force him to adjust himself, but not tonight.  What space was available on the small table didn’t allow for her to lean forward without making it too obvious, and sitting on the floor prevented her from teasing him with dragging her foot up his leg.  It left her thoroughly frustrated.  
  
At least the meal is good.  There is that, but she knows its all just a distraction.  This game of chess he was playing made her blind.  She couldn’t see any of the pieces until they were set.  Even then they appeared to be nothing more than a feint or illusion before the attack.  Where was the attack coming from?  Delylah felt wholly unbalanced, something she didn’t enjoy at all.  
  
The worst part was the smug look on his face.  He spoke easily, smooth, as though this came naturally to him.  Yes, they’ve had private meals together, but nothing like this.  Those meals were usually late in the evening when one or the other realizes a meal has been skipped.  Nothing so elaborate as this, and usually heavier food to help them sleep.  This was not a heavy meal at all.  
  
She soon found herself regretting making him wait so long as she has all day.  Delylah had been eating nothing but rations for days, and had expected a bit of a lecture and a large meal upon arriving.  Instead she gets a mixed mess of a bath with a debriefing and a meal without satisfaction.    
  
At the same time she’s intrigued by all this.  Normally the two of them are on a level playing field, neither dominating or submitting to the other.  This was an entirely different game, and a part of her was enjoying it.  Instead of Cullen she has Commander Cullen in their room tonight.    
  
Delylah couldn’t help but smile as she drank the last of the wine in her glass.  He must, indeed, have something planned for tonight.    
  
Setting her empty glass down, a soft smile on her face, “if I’m not permitted another dessert may I at least have another glass of wine?”  
  
Cullen too her glass, but instead of refilling he set it aside, “no.”  She wanted nothing more than to smack that smile off his face.  
  
“Oh?”  Delylah kept her voice calm, tone relaxed with a touch of a tease.  She rose from the floor, gracefully and with enough tilt and lean to tease him.  He looked entirely unaffected.  “If you’re not going to pour a glass for me I must do so myself.”  
  
She hadn’t seen him move so quickly.  He was on the floor, relaxed as a cat in the sun, and now stood between her and the bottle of wine.  “I said no.”  She new that smirk anywhere.  It was the one he wore when he was a single move from winning a game of chess, the way he looked every time he kissed her breathless on the battlements, and now here he was with it on his face again.  
  
“What do you plan on doing to prevent me from having another glass?  It’s been a long day-”  
  
He cut her off with a single finger to her lips, “it didn’t have to be a long day.  You took your time, and for that you will have no more wine until I say otherwise.”  
  
She glared up at him.  There were times she hated his height, and this happened to be one of them.  Grabbing his wrist, “you haven’t said anything,” she kissed his finger, “about how you plan,” she nipped the end of it gently, smiling, “to prevent me from getting to the wine.”  Delylah could see the blush coming over his face.  Yes, she would win this small battle in the game they played.    
  
Then the blush disappeared, replaced by something else entirely.  Before it could register his mouth was on hers, his hand cupping her face, his other at the small of her back pulling her close.  No heat behind the kiss, but the way he held her, touched her, Delylah couldn’t hold back the moan.  His tongue touched her lips, slow and soft, and she opened up to him, tasting of sweet wine.    
  
Then he pulled away, leaving her feeling heavy and light at the same time.  “As you were saying?”  His lips brushed over hers, laughter in his voice.  
  
She opened her eyes, stormy grey meeting summer sun, “something about wine, I think.  May I have another?”    
  
“No.”    
  
Before she could protest she was off her feet and in his arms.  She held close to him, laughing, “Cullen!”  Delylah couldn’t help but laugh.    
  
“You may have wine after I’m done with you.”  He laid her on the bed, and before she could protest he swiftly turn her about to sitting on the edge of it, facing him.  His lips brushed over her ear, breath hot and voice filled with want, “though I doubt very much you’ll be wanting, or able, to move.”    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was well over 3000 words, but I honestly didn't want to put all of that into one chapter. Best to have it in separate bits and make you wait. Enjoy some foreplay. In a couple days I'll have the next bit up. Oh, this will be several chapters of hot and heavy.


	7. Guiding the Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen takes his sweet time bringing forth the song that is his name when it comes from Delylah's mouth.

The look of shock on Delylah’s face was precisely what he was hoping for.  The way her grey eyes widened in surprise, the sound of her gasp, all of it entirely what he wanted.  Cullen could feel her suddenly tense up, aware but confused.  There was no even playing field this time.  
  
“I’m tired of you arriving far later than you say  you will.  Leaving me waiting, anxious, worrying about another ambush on your way here.”  He leaned in close, his weight on his hands, forcing her to lean back.  “You will be left equally as frustrated tonight.  Just as I can’t touch you when you’re not here, you can’t touch me until I say so tonight.”  He smiled, enjoying this more than he thought he would.    
  
Her face was shades darker now with her blushing, spreading across her chest and up to her ears.  He moved her legs apart with a knee, and her breath quickened.  As much as Delylah may be trying to hide her excitement she was failing miserably.  She may play him like a harp outside the privacy of their bedroom, and a sweet melody between them behind closed doors.  Tonight, however, would be different.    
  
He leaned in close, his lips brush over her ear, “disobey me, and you will find yourself sleeping unsatisfied.  You will know what it feels like to be anticipating the intimacy of being touched, and touching, only to have it denied.  That is how I feel each hour, each day, that passes after the appointed time you claim will be when you will arrive.”  
  
A moan escaped her lips, just as he had hoped.  Her hands dug into the blanket beneath her as he nipped her ear.  Cullen knew full well how much she wanted to hold him, touch him, share the control.  “You are a cruel man.”  
  
“Not yet, I’m not.”  He kissed along her jaw, then down her neck.  She moaned again, tilting her head away.  Moving slowly, leaving open mouthed kisses, he made sure his stubble rubbed on her skin particularly rough.  Something she enjoyed immensely.  Her legs pressed together as best they could, his leg preventing her from doing so.  “I’m only just getting started.”  He nipped the flesh between her neck and shoulder, eliciting another moan, this one louder.    
  
Shifting his weight Cullen then started on loosing the laces on the front of the dress’s bodice with one hand.  He’s learned the last several months the art of removing Delylah’s dresses without tearing them, or tangling the laces into impossible knots.  After tearing one dress she favored Cullen had made it his mission to perfect the skill to the point of being able to do so without his eyes closed, such as they were now.  The bodice started giving way, the sleeves sliding down her arms.  Her shoulders now exposed he continued kissing and nipping.  She tensed as he began to completely remove the laces now.    
  
He shifted again, lowering himself to his knees gradually, both hands working together now  to rid her upper body of the clothing.  His mouth moved across her chest, just below her collarbone, and Delylah’s head fell back.  Her breathing had quickened, but he could tell she fought to remain in control of herself.  Cullen kissed up to the other side of her neck, tasting the sweat that had started to develop now.  Indeed she was trying very hard not to give in.  He couldn’t help but smile, his confidence boosted now that he knew what he was doing could bring her to such a state.  
  
The bodice now free he pushed it away, making certain his hand brushed against her breast just enough to tease her.  She immediately pressed her breasts closer to him, as though instinctively, but the sound of her disaffection is what made him smile against her skin, working up to her ear.  Nipping the lobe before tracing the shell of her hear with his touch, “remember, no touching.”  
  
He could almost feel her glaring at him as her body tensed up.    
  
Cullen pushed her sleeves down her arms, the rough texture of his hands rubbing lightly over her much softer skin.  Gooseflesh followed in his wake, her arms shaking with the effort to hold herself upright and not reach for her.  He moved down from her ear, avoiding kissing her face.  Her lips would be his undoing, and she knew this.  He would give in to their mutual desire, and that’s what he didn’t want to happen.  Not until she was begging, but he wasn’t about to tell her that.  There was no reason to reveal so much right now.  Let her figure out what her next move would be in order to put an end to this.  
  
His hands resting on the bed beside her own.  The fabric had pooled over and around her hands, and her breasts were now fully exposed to the air.  There was no deny her clothes had an unholy effect on him, something he could never figure out.  Anyone else wearing this dress would receive hardly more than a passing glance from him.  Delylah, on the other hand, brought a level of want in him he had never known existed.  It took effort not to reveal his desire for her while they ate, but now that was nothing to concern himself with.    
  
Move his other leg between her own he moved to rest on his knees.  Her breasts were a glorious as always, and the sheen of sweat in the valley between them only made his blood run hot.  Her eyes had followed him, and indeed she was glaring, but it was likely forced at this point.  Her eyes had gone dark, cheeks flushed, breath shallow.    
  
Cullen slide his hands up her ribs, his thumbs brushing the sides of her breasts where she was most sensitive, before moving them to her back.  He pulled her towards him until he could kiss her breasts more comfortably.  Her back arched as soon as his mouth made contact with her skin.  He held her there as he kissed a hot trail between her breasts, his tongue brushing against the hot skin.  He moved slowly, teasing her, stimulating her sensitive skin with his stubble.  He could hear her sighing, as well as fighting the moans that threatened to reveal her enjoyment.  Smiling against her skin he dragged his teeth, and there it was, the music of her desire.  She shook before taking in a deep breath.  Yes, indeed she was still trying to maintain control.    
  
He explored her skin, the heat and taste of her.  Her moans became more frequent, and louder, when he took as much of her into his mouth as he could, dragging his teeth along the skin as he pulled back, his tongue twirling around her nipple.  Yes, there it was, the hard moan.  Her body shook against him, causing him to smile as he released her from his mouth.  She gasped as he moved to the outside edge of her breast where it met her ribs.    
  
“Cullen…”  His name was as the finest music when it came from her like this.  She gasped as he bit her just hard enough to make her jump, trailing over the mark with his tongue and lips before moving over her breast.  He held her still, not too firmly, using only his mouth as he made his way back across to her to other breast, repeating what he had done.  His name became as a choir, repeated over and over again.    
  
He moved down her between her breasts now, leaving a trail of slow kisses until he came to the fabric of her dress just below her breasts.  Leaning back now he removed his hands from her back gently, giving Delylah time to adjust to holding herself up now.  
  
“Lift your right hand.”  Cullen slid the fabric of her sleeve off of her before kissing each of her fingers, then the palm, and settling it back down.  “Now your left hand.”  This time he nipped one of her fingers.  Her hand was shaking, likely with the effort not to touch his face.  He smiled, and could see the glare on her face as he set her hand back down.  The fabric free of her arms now it slid down further.    
  
Sliding his hands behind her again he nibbled the skin along the edge of the fabric around her waist, her hips still covered.    
  
Delylah jumped, unable to hide her laugh.  “Cullen, that’s just being mean.  You can’t tickle me and expect me to be able to not shove you away!”  
  
He moved up along her stomach and between her breasts, “it’s only fair.”  He scraped his teeth hard along her neck as he moved up off his knees.  “Lift your hips.”  Cullen pulled the dress out from beneath her, moving back away from her.  The dress slipped into a small pile of fabric at her feet.  “No fancy lacy smalls?”  
  
Her glare turned into a full smile, mischief in her eyes.  “I didn’t know what you had planned.”  She wasn’t even feigning innocence.  
  
Cullen kept his breathing controlled, mind focused, but the sight of her without anything on made that entirely more difficult than he had anticipated.  He didn’t bother to shove the dress away, and instead used it as extra cushioning beneath his knees as he knelt down between her legs her again.  “Lay back, arms stretched back.  Remember, I will stop and leave you to just your hands if you touch me.”  
  
The coy smile was replaced with a grunt of frustration.  She obeyed him and lay back on the bed.  The grunt quickly faded into a sigh as he lifted one of her legs to his shoulder, kissing the sensitive skin of her thigh.  He moved slowly, making a point of drawing this out.  He was thankful he had the foresight not to wear smalls either.  The bulge in his pants was starting to become a distraction he didn’t want.  His mouth moved closer to her center, and he could smell her desire, her need and lust.  Intoxicating.  Then he found that spot on her thigh that always made her moan, and focused on that for a moment longer than necessary.  Cullen made certain to leave no marks where others would see them; he loved her too much to risk her being disrespected for a mark of passion.  No, he would leave one here where only he would see it, know of its presence, and a small visual reminder for Delylah.    
  
Moving further up, he kept his eyes on Delylah, the way her chest rose and fell faster now.  He brushed his lips over the trimmed hair between her legs, applying just enough pressure to get a solid reaction before kissing her other thigh.    
  
“Cullen!”  She sounded almost angry until he found the place on her other thigh, and her back arched.  Delylah gasped when he bit down harder than she thought he intended.  No, he was going to leave twin marks on her thighs tonight.    
  
Back up her thigh he inhaled her scent, humming his approval as he places both her thighs over his shoulders.  The moment his mouth met her lips her back arched off the bed.  
  
“Oh, yes!  Ohhhh…”  Music to his ears.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between chapters! I was without a computer desk until yesterday. Hopefully the length, and content, of this chapter is to your satisfaction and makes up for the wait.
> 
> I used a writing prompt from tumblr as a bit of extra for this chapter.


	8. The Crescendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delylah doesn't know whether to curse or thank the Maker for the skills of Cullen's mouth.

There were days when Delylah cursed his experience, and others where she sent prayers of thanks to the Maker and Andraste.  Tonight she had no idea which was more appropriate, but it didn’t matter.  Her mind was unable to focus on anything more than keeping her arms outstretched over her head.  
  
The way he played her, toyed with her, had her sweating and lustful.  Torturous, beautiful, cruel, amazing, angry, and loving every moment as equally as she hated it.  Now she couldn’t feel anything but Cullen.    
  
Her body ached for him.  She could feel her pulse between her legs, the flesh hot with want and in beautiful pain.  His mouth and ruthless teasing, building her up to a crescendo like this, now resting over where she wanted him most.  It was at this moment she was most thankful she had the foresight not to wear any smalls.  No doubt he would have taken his sweet time removing them, making her suffer further.    
  
Cullen’s mouth was on her, and a loud pitched groan escaped her mouth.  She had been so focused on keeping her hands above her, eyes closed, desperate to keep her breathing in check lest she loose her magic.    
  
He didn’t just run his tongue over her sensitive skin.  No, he covered her with his mouth, his stubble brushing rough between her thighs, against her lips.  Her back arched off the bed as his velvety tongue ran flat over her, hard, running up the length of the folds before curling between them.  She did her best not to cry out in joyful relief.  He had played her well, taking what balance was left to her.    
  
Did she just tear the blanket?  The thought was fleeting as he ran his tongue firmly between her lips, swirling it around her clit.  She could hear herself cry out as her head tilted back against the bed, back resting as her hips raised.  His rough hands were quick to take hold and force them back down.  He ran his tongue slow and flat again, then back down and parting her before taking a full taste.  The mouth that commanded troops now controlled her, and she suffered his demands.    
  
The blanket twisted as he sucked her clit and released, his tongue flicking quickly side to side, over and over again.  Delylah no longer moaned; no, she was well beyond that.  Her breathing was pitched, a cry with every exhale.  The crescendo of this song was building faster than it had ever before.    
  
Her hips fought against his hands, thighs shaking as she cried out again.  So close, she was so close!  His jaw, the roughness of it driving her further.  One hand moved over her pelvis, pushing down as his other hand left her hip.  Immediately she pressed herself towards his mouth, rising off the bed as best as she was able.    
  
A finger entered her without warning.    
  
“Yes!”  She screamed and didn’t care.  “Yes, oh fuck, yes!”  Tears came forth from her eyes, running down the to her temples, mixing with the sweat.  She screaming again as he pulled his finger back, curling over that spot.    
  
His tongue never stopped.  
  
In again, too slow  and not enough.  She needed his fullness, to feel herself stretch around him.  Again he pulled back, curling his finger, pressing his hand more firmly over her.  She sang praised to the Maker with words more colorful than the garden she tended.  Her hands twisted into the blankets as her hips moved further up, rising high against him.    
  
A second finger joined the first, fast and deep, his tongue drawing over her clit to match the rhythm as he flicked it back and forth.  Her hips danced with his mouth, his fingers.  
  
“Fuck, oh, Maker, yes, yes, right there.  Oh!!!!”  Her tears never ceased.  Never before has his mouth felt so good.    
  
The stretch wasn’t enough, the curling of his finger drawing out of her failed to reach the depth of what she truly wanted.  At this moment she didn’t care, the height of her pleasure fogging her mind.  Her legs weren’t trembling now, but shaking, trying desperately to remain on his shoulders, sweat slicked behind her knees, between her thighs.    
  
“Don’t stop.  Please, don’t stop!”  The hiccup of her crying matched the high pitch of her breathing.    
  
He didn’t stop.  His tongue was harder, rougher, his jaw matching the firm rhythm of his tongue.    
  
“There!  Oh, fuck, right there!  I’m-”  She couldn’t finish the sentence as her back left the bed, hips higher, and legs quickly brought together.  Yes, that was the blanket tearing as she rose off the bed.  A loud scream she couldn’t hold back filled the room as he continued.  She snapped; it was almost too much, on the verge of painful.  
  
He slowed down now, then ceased and slid his fingers out.  Her body was shaking as Cullen removed her legs from his shoulders.  Delylah came down from her high, too weak now to move, her legs hung awkwardly of the edge of the mattress as she tried to regain herself.  The mattress sank next to her as Cullen carefully lifted her up and set her back down, her body now completely resting on the bed.  She could feel her sweat beading and running down her sides, her arms, her neck.    
  
Cullen pulled her close, turning her onto her side, bringing her limp arms down to her chest.  He kissed her forehead, his face now dry, and simply held her, arms wrapped around her cooling body.  “You’re shaking.”  His voice held no concern, but she could hear the smile and pride.  
  
“Mmm…”  Delylah had no strength to respond, and hardly enough focus to bring her breathing back to normalcy.    
  
“We’re not done yet; not by a long shot.”  He kissed her forehead again, his lips tender.  “Rest a minute; you’re going to need it.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry it has taken me so long to write this! I was having a difficult time describing a few things here. Hopefully this meets your standards. Oh, and yes, there are more chapters to come.


	9. Hard Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His taste in food may be too bland for her taste, but his music of choice is not.

Cullen lay there beside her, admiring his work. He was the only one who could bring such sounds from her, make her sweat and cry and beg for more. It gave him a sense of pride, to know these things about her. The smell of sex, lust, and sweat surrounded them, and the light from the now setting sun reflected beautifully on Delylah’s skin. He ran his hand down her body, admiring the contrast between her slick dark skin and his fair tone. A private admiration, something he’d never give voice to.

She was smiling. It was weak, but there. “If this is the punishment I receive when I arrive later than intended I may just have to do that more often.” Her voice was soft, hardly above a whisper.

“Oh, this hasn’t been the full punishment, love. I’m only just getting started.” He rose from the bed and walked over to the table. “You’ll be questioning whether you want to be so late again after I’m through.” He filled his glass with wine, watching her as she rolled from her side on to her back. The way her breasts moved when she breathed, the way the light played over the curves and planes of her body, it was a sight he thanked the Maker for.

Delylah didn’t bother opening her eyes. “Would you mind pouring a glass for me? I don’t think my legs are capable of walking just yet.”

Cullen smirked as he drank from his own. Indeed her legs would be of little use for a while yet. He made fine work of that. Setting his drink down, “of course, my lady.” Instead of filling her glass he made his way to the bed, enjoying the view as he approached. “Though I do believe you are as likely to drop it as not.”

Her eyes opened as he bent over her, lifting her off the bed. “Afraid I’ll be unable to hold myself up as I drink?”

“More or less.” He set her down on the sofa before handing her a full glass of wine. “It’s enough you tore the blanket. We can’t have you spilling wine all over it. 

“Indeed. What would the servants say?” The sarcasm in her voice was welcome. A sure sign she was regaining her energy.

“They say enough.” The rumors had bothered him when they had finally kissed. It had made her uncomfortable as well, but that didn’t last long. They both had experiences with people who talk too much; he with the barracks and her life in the Circle. Anything of remote interest soon took wing.

It was several minutes of comfortable silence as Delylah drank, and ate more food. Everyone was a little different after an orgasm; some laughed, others slept, and in Delylah’s case she craved sweet foods. He knew the servants were likely aware of this now. When Delylah’s in Skyhold there is nearly always a bowl of fruit or a platter of cookies in her room. Watching her now Cullen was sorely tempted to brush away his plans and have her right there. The way she moved, fluid, angling herself in such a way she held some measure of almost vulgar modesty. He could feel his arousal, having only just calmed himself enough not to feel so much pain in his trousers.

He shifted in the chair next to the sofa, and Delylah took notice immediately. It’s was night such as these that he praised the Maker for the years of discipline and training he received. The way she looked at him, smiling as she drank her wine, emptying the glass, it made him only that much more aware of how his body reacted to her.

“Am I permitted to touch you yet?” She set the empty glass down on the small table before her.

Cullen set his own down beside hers. “In a manner of speaking. Your legs are yet too weak, but clearly you mouth his not.” He could see her skin darken with blush as he shifted again, his erection well defined by his trousers.

“May I use my hands?”

“No magic this time.” She made to protest, but stopped as he raised his hand. “I intend to last more than a single round.” Before he could stop her Delylah was walking the short distance to him, and indeed her legs were in no condition to hold her up. He caught her as she none-to-gracefully moved to sit between his legs.

“Too intense?”

“That, and too much too soon.” He leaned back as she made herself comfortable between his knees.

Delylah looked up at him, her large grey eyes filled with mischief and lust in equal measure. She slowly unlaced his trousers, brushing his cock with enough pressure to make him moan. His need was fogging his mind, and she knew it. Her full lips had that smile he both feared and loved; a knowing grin to match the look in her eyes. He lifted his hips as she slid his trousers down just enough to free him, and what bliss that was. What brief freedom he had was quickly gone as she took him into her mouth.

It had taken patience and time for her to master him with her tongue, her lips, and the heat of her mouth. Every minute of practice was well worth it. She pushed back the foreskin and took him in with care. A hand held the base, the other out of site, likely pleasing herself as she usually did. The thought of her fingers touching herself made it that much more difficult to keep focus.

“Your hands where I can see them.” His voice was breathy, husky. Indeed she had been pleasing herself. She placed her free hand on his leg, fingers wet with herself. The grunt of frustration she made gave him a small sense of satisfaction, and he knew it showed.

Delylah’s lips curled under her teeth, her wet velvety tongue press hard against him as she moved down. She moved back up, sucking him in, tongue slipping back and forth on the underside of his cock. His head fell back against the chair as she moved back down, further, her hand following her mouth back up slick and warm. Her hand squeezed him just enough as she twisted it around him, her thumb finding that spot on him that sent waves of pleasure through his body.

“Mm, yes, like that.” His voice was low, breath coming faster now.

Delylah hummed, her tongue swirling around the head without releasing the suction. She squeezed and twisted again, her lips pressed again her hand as she slid down. The vibrations from her humming sent shivers up his spine, spreading heat through him. High and low notes, she didn’t let up, and it only just registered it was one of the raunchiest tavern songs Cullen had ever heard before.

He looked down at her, their eyes meeting. She knew full the song always resulted in him slipping a hand between her legs from beneath the table, fingers teasing and pleasing as she tried to keep a straight face. A game he wholeheartedly enjoyed, and here she was reminding him of just that. The very thought of doing that to her now made the pressure in him build up. Eyes locked on hers he placed a hand on her head, grabbing her hair just enough to remind her he was in control here. She hummed louder, laughter in her eyes before she closed them. He twisted his fingers in her locks as he felt himself tightening, the familiar tingling moving from his fingers and toes the only warning he was getting close. What control he had was slipping away.

His breathing became shallow as the tingling moved further up his legs and arms, heat building up. She slid down further, using less of her hand and more of her mouth. The thumb of her free hand squeezed between her fingers as she took as she took the rest of him into her mouth. Cullen could feel the back of her throat now. Watching her work him made it so much more difficult to focus. He played her well, and revenge such as this was something he wouldn’t deny her.

Control slipped further away.

“Don’t stop.” He did his best not to close his eyes. Seeing his cock disappear into her mouth as he felt the head and vacuum of it made for one of the sexiest things he had ever witnessed her doing. “Swallow every drop.”

Her eyes opened, laughter and encouragement in equal measure. She moved faster now, her cheeks sucked in and around his cock. The song continued, and feeling it against her throat was too much for him. 

Cullen’s head fell back as a hard groan, a growl, built in his chest. Without thinking about it he pressed her head down full as he climaxed in her mouth. His body shook as she swallowed, her tongue squeezing him against the roof of her mouth.

Breath returned to his lungs as he released her from his grip. She gently slid him from her mouth, cool air on his wet cock bring him back around. Delylah remained on her knees between his legs smiling as she drank what wine remained in his glass. It was only now he realized how much he was sweating. His shirt had been near soaked on his shoulder from her legs, and a distinct V was on his chest. No doubt the back looked much the same.

“You said no magic.” She winked as she set the glass aside. “I had to make up for that absence.” Delylah sat up, a hand on either arm of the chair, careful not to touch him. “It seems the song was a good choice.” She stood up then, her eyes never leaving his. “I may have to use tavern songs more often.”

“You know you’ve just made it that much more difficult for me to keep my hands to myself when I hear that song, right?”

Laughing, “Yes that may prove problematic in the future. Just try not to play with me when Bull is present. He has a tendency to tease me about it later.”

“Should I talk to him about that?”

“No. You’ll just make him target you as well. Though that could prove far more entertaining. I still don’t understand why you blush like you do, all things considered.”

With care he tucked himself back into his pants, but didn’t bother with re-lacing them. He did, however remove his shirt. Tossing it aside, “your legs appear to be in working order now.” Cullen stood up, wrapping his arms around her. The way her body felt against him, the combination of full curves and hard planes, firm muscles and soft breasts, he could feel himself getting hard again.

Rising up on her toes she cupped his face as she kissed him. Lips full and tender, soft as the flowers blooming in the garden. She sighed relaxing against him. He placed a hand on the back of her neck, moving it beneath her locks as he pressed the kiss deeper. Her sigh was replaced with a moan he captured in his mouth, his tongue sliding against her own. Breaking the kiss she looked up at him, smiling. “You tasted rather sweet tonight.”

“A crate of Fereldan red apples arrived last week. The cook learned my weakness for stuffed apples thanks to Leliana.”

“You should eat more of them. I may take it upon myself to taste them from you more often.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. You, on the other hand, have forgotten something.”

“Oh, and what would that be?”

“My permission.” She raised an eyebrow, confusion on her face. “You’re touching me.” She made to pull away, but he only held her tighter, pulling her face close. His lips upon her ear, “now you must face the punishment for breaking the single rule I gave you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait! I'll try to have the next chapter written before I go on vacation next week. Hopefully this makes up for the time.


	10. Sharp Notes on Cold Winds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING THIS SOONER!!!
> 
> Life happened, focus went elsewhere, but there will be more chapters. 
> 
> I hope the quality of this is good enough. No editing because I'm lazy.

“You gave me permission,” Delylah argued, mild shock in her voice.

“Not to kiss me, I didn’t.” Cullen’s voice held the smile she couldn’t see, breath hot on her ear. He pulled her closer, kissing her neck, her shoulder, teeth grazing but never nipping.

“Should I be worried?” She, on the other, nipped his bare skin, tasting the sweat of mutual enjoyment.

He slid his hands up, slipping them around her before gripping her shoulders. Firm and tender he pushed her back from him. “I’ll leave that for you to figure out on your own.”

Hardly a moment to react Cullen turned her around, guiding her gently to the balcony facing the yard. The sun had nearly completed its descent, but there was light enough anyone looking in her direction would see her.

“Open the doors.” Cullen’s voice held no room for debate.

“You want to put on a show?” She turned the latches holding the doors closed.

“Do you think you can keep yourself quiet?” Again, the smile she could hear but not see.

Opening the doors to the cold air Delylah shivered. Her skin prickled, goosebumps covered her body within the span of a breath. Looking over her shoulder, “do you think you can get me to make that much noise?”

“I do.” His warm hand at the small of her back they moved forward, cold stone on bare feet, a frigid breeze taking away the warmth and sweat on their flesh. “Hands on the balustrade. You’re going to need the support.”

“Now you’re just being cruel.” She moved as instructed, fighting the threatening shiver.

His hand slid from her back and over her bottom, squeezing firmly, “not yet, I’m not. Now move your feet further back.” He pushed her feet further apart with one of his own. “Much better. Now, let’s see how quiet you can be.”

“You’re an ass.” Her tone elicited laughter from him.

“With a beautiful view of your own right in front of me.” He smacked it, firmly, making her jump.

Delylah fought the moan as she closed her eyes.

Cullen’s hand smoothed over the slightly darkened mark he’d left, the other running down her back. “I have a feeling you’re going to enjoy every minute of this.” The hand on her back moved over her ribs as the other squeezed her firmly.

She refused to give in to the teasing, the pleasure, grinding her teeth together.

His hand slid around over to her breast, rough callouses on sensitive skin. The effect was immediate, a sigh escape before Delylah could catch it. The other hand moved down between her legs. Her body reacted before her mind could catch up, back arching down as she raised her hips. Fingers moved over her arousal, body ready and wanting, the earlier pleasure making her more sensitive to his touch. Then open mouthed kisses met the cold flesh between her shoulders.

The moan couldn’t be helped.

A finger circled her clit as his hand squeezed her breast, moving in unison as he kissed her. His warm breath a sharp contrast to the cold around her, velvet tongue tasting her, finger testing her resolve, hand enjoying the weight of flesh.

Cullen was making it very difficult not to beg, and her body was already doing it for her.

His hand slid from one breast to the other as he moved closer. The heat of him welcoming and desired. The finger circling her clit moved back, teasing her need. “Enjoying yourself?”

“You’re still…Oh, yes.” Firm words were met with a firm finger pressed into her. Her head fell forward as her hips rose up.

“What was that?” He began a slow rhythm, teasing her.

“Mmmm…” Delylah kept her mouth shut, teeth clenched.

“I thought so.” A second finger joined the first, picking up speed. Palm met flesh as she rocked back against his hand. “How much longer do you think you’ll be able to remain silent?” His hand left her breast, sliding down to meet her clit.

“Fuck you,” was all she managed as she ground her teeth together.

“You will, and loudly.” He circled her clit, wet with her need, as he slid his fingers in and out.

She moaned again, breath fast and shallow. Cullen laughed quietly, his lips curled into a smile against Delylah’s shoulder. Breath soon mixed with whimpering as she battled her voice to remain silent. Her climax within reach now, grip tightening on the balustrade. Her toes curled as heat filled here chest, traveling down as sharp warmth made its way up her legs.

Grinding her teeth made it difficult to breathe.

Her elbows threatened to give way as her arms trembled. Her stomach tightened as the heat met in the middle. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind Cullen’s hand was soaked with her, and right now she didn’t care. Or tried not to care, but her mind was lost in the mist of pleasure. Sweat ran down her back, her chest, her arms, her face, and legs. It dripped from her breasts, her nose, and her chin.

It struck her sharp, and her voice keened. Cullen didn’t let up, pushing her further, determined to make her cry out. Her legs snapped closed, knees nearly giving out as she trembled. Voice pitched, but not loud enough to be heard by anyone but the two of them.

His pace slowed, hand leaving her clit as he held her up with his arm. As he withdrew his fingers Delylah sighed, a mix of relief and release. “Maker…” It was all she managed as Cullen held her close.

“You think I’m done with you?”

“No, but I think I’ll need another bath tonight.” Her hands never left the balustrade, but she shook all over. “Keep this up and the guards will be telling tales for weeks.”

“Only if you get louder.”

“Maybe I’ll do that for the sake of giving them something solid to talk about. All they have are rumors and whispers, stories they come up with.” Her breathing became deeper, heartbeat gradually slowing.

Cullen chuckled. “That, my love, will again be entirely up to you.”

“No, not this time. You’re going to have to work very hard to get me loud enough for them to hear me. The sun is down, most of them are in the barracks, and everyone else is inside unless they’re on duty.”

“A few will be enough.”

“No one will believe them.” Delylah couldn’t help but laugh. Not bothering to look at him. “Is there any particular reason you want them talking?”

He ground his hips against her, “no.”

“Maker’s breath, you’re already hard again?”

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a simply writing prompt from tumblr, but sort of exploded. There will be smut, hence the tags. Stay tuned for more!
> 
> Over 200 hits in 12 hours! I had no idea you were all so thirsty! This is something will have to keep in mind now. Thank you!!!!!!!!


End file.
